The Great Dream (rated T)
by TheDyingDiamond731
Summary: The story of what happens when nightmares are combined with sleep derivation


_**THE GREAT DREAM**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Rainbow Party**_

" **Ahhh!" screams Rainbow Dash as she jumps awake from another nightmare. "...its a dream…" she told herself as she shivered from the cold wind on her sweat. Each dream she had was about her friend Pinkie Pie. The dream never changed they were all the same. Rainbow dash strapped down to a cold metal table with Pinkie standing over her with a scalpel in her right hoof. After a few seconds Pinkie let out a small giggle as she spoke "welcome back Dashie! i missed you!" Rainbow Dash struggled at the straps as tears filled her eyes "no... NO! just stop!" The cyan filly screamed as Pinkie stepped closer. With no hesitation she stuck the scalpel in her chest and cut down to her groin. Blood spilled out as the pink filly opened up the cut showing all her internal organs. Dash was in great pain and was passing out from that pain but Pinkie injected adrenaline into her to keep dash awake. " no no i can't have you falling asleep on me silly filly." Pinkie said with a happy tone. Pinkie then reached into Rainbow dash and pulled out a few ribs with a quick snap. When Pinkie was done with her she stabbed the scalpel into dash's neck and let her choke on her blood before she woke up again. Rainbow dash felt all of that every single bit of it like it was real but was it real, to us maybe not but to her it was.**

 **Throughout the day Rainbow dash took naps finding safety and comfort from the nightmares in the daylight. She did this for a good while staying awake at night and napping through the day, but soon the nightmares found a way to get to her through the day which made her more sleep deprived and scared to sleep. With every nightmare it got worse on her it was destroying her mind. After a few weeks Rainbow Dash wasn't herself anymore she was a hollow lifeless shell. everyone else saw this but didn't get the nerve to ask her what was wrong. One day when Rainbow was having a calm nap on a tree when Applejack was looking for her "Rainbow!... where is that filly?"...Rainbow Dash!" Applejack spoke as she trotted around. Rainbow Dash heard AJ and looked down at her "yea...what is it Applejack?" Rainbow asked rubbing her eyes still very tired. "Pinkie Pie has been looking all over for you" Applejack said looking up at her. Right when those words left AJ's mouth Rainbow's heart sank " w-what does she want?" Dash asked cautious. " i don't know i think something about cupcakes...she was wanting you to try some" Applejack said. Rainbow dash shivered at the word cupcake. she was now visioning Pinkie Pie as the ones in her nightmares but she shook her head and took a deep breath " alright I'll go see what she wants" Rainbow said jumping down from the tree. Applejack saw she didn't look like herself " Dash are you doi-" Applejack tried to say but she was stopped by Rainbow dash "I'm fine!" Rainbow snapped. as she flapped her wings ready to take off. Applejack lightly touched Rainbow's side when suddenly Dash jumped and flew into the air a few feet "don't touch me! rainbow yelled. Applejack just watched her from the ground as she quickly flew off to see what Pinkie Pie wanted but Applejack knew something was going to happen. " its going to be ok...its going to be ok...this is the good Pinkie...not the evil one" Rainbow said to herself as she landed at SugarCube Corner. she took a deep breath and walked inside looking for Pinkie but all she saw was pinkie's tail disappear into the back room. She took another deep breath and slowly walked into the back room where pinkie pie is. "p-pinkie" Rainbow spoke nervously. Pinkie Pie gasped and turned around excited "my little Dashie!" pinkie exclaimed. Rainbow dash jumped at the sudden loud noise " what did you want me here for?" rainbow spoke calming down a little. "oh yea dash i was wanting to cheer you up because you are sad" pinkie said digging through the fridge." well what did you have in mind" rainbow said cautious "well i was wanting you to try my new...cupcake icing!" pinkie exclaimed turning around holding a tray of cupcakes. Rainbow dash freaked out and hit the tray of cupcakes to the floor." get those away from me!" rainbow screamed. "oh i guess you don't like cherry icing" pinkie said looking at the tray of cupcakes "well I'm glad i made tons more with all kinds of icing just for you Dashie!" pinkie spoke picking up another tray of cupcakes. Rainbow's mind is weak from the lack of sleep that it is changing the pinkie pie she knew and loved as the one who strapped her down to the table and ripped her apart. Out of fright rainbow grabbed the knife off the table next to her and aimed it at pinkie " stay back pinkie!" rainbow said with fright. "oh Dashie you got me, i guess you are the best prankster pony" pinkie said walking closer to rainbow. "stay away!" rainbow dash yelled swinging the knife at pinkie cutting her cheek. "D-dashie?" pinkie stuttered holding the cut on her cheek." I told you to stay away but you just kept coming...why pinkie? just leave me alone!" rainbow yelled still holding the knife. "I'm sorry Dashie...i didn't kno-" pinkie tried to say " just...shut up! shut up! shut up!" rainbow yelled. before rainbow dash knew what she was doing she stabbed pinkie 6 times. "...p-pinkie!" rainbow said snapping back into reality. Pinkie collapsed to the floor from pain and blood loss " D-d-dashie...why?" pinkie stuttered before blacking out. Rainbow picked up pinkie with tears filling her eyes. " pinkie please stay awake...pinkie please" rainbow spoke now crying " pinkie don't leave me! Pinkie!" rainbow dash picked up pinkie and flu with her to the nearest hospital. As she walked in a nurse pony saw and ran over taking pinkie from rainbow. " what happen to her?" the nurse pony asked "a-an accident..." rainbow said flying off tears falling from her cheeks. The nurse took pinkie into the operating room and sent a pony to get twilight. It only took twilight ten minutes to get to the hospital. AS twilight ran in she tried to go into the room pinkie was in but a nurse stepped out stopping her "i'm here to see her let me in please" twilight said, but the nurse only shook her head "please im her friend" twilight said "i'm sorry but we are still operating you have to wait im sorry" the nurse said "how bad is she?" twilight asked " she was close to death when we got her...please just wait in the waiting room and we will call you when you can see her" the nurse spoke walking twilight away from the room. Twilight nodded and walked back into the waiting room as fluttershy, applejack, and rarity ran in. " we came as fast as we could after we heard" applejack said out of breath. " we can't go in yet we have to wait" twilight said worried. " dont worry twilight she is in the best hooves now" Fluttershy spoke. "im not worried about that... i just want to know who would do this and why did they..." twilight said looking around. "...where is rainbow dash?" "she wasn't in her house" Fluttershy spoke " i seen her asleep in a tree but that was before this happened" applejack spoke. A nurse walked into the waiting room "Princess Twilight?" the nurse spoke as twilight walked to her " how is she please tell me she is ok" twilight said " we did the best we could but pinkie Diane pie is gone...i'm sorry" the nurse spoke. Twilight eyes watered up " no...it can't be...d-did she say anything that could lead us to her murderer?" twilight said holding back tears. "well her last words to us were...Dashie why" the nurse said. "...i think we might have a clue to what happen" twilight walked back and told the rest what happen. "...we need to find rainbow...she might lead us to pinkie's killer" applejack said walking out with twilight and the rest. Rainbow dash was sitting under a tree looking into the lake. " look at yourself...you're covered in your best friend's blood." rainbow said to herself " Celestia will banish you to the moon for sure...pony on pony murder hasn't been committed in over a thousand years..." rainbow dash said to herself again "here she is i found her!" applejack yelled as she approached RD. The rest ran to meet up with AJ. Applejack had a sad but angry look on her face. " tell me rainbow... did you kill pinkie" applejack asked "i...i" rainbow tried to speak but was choked by tears. "tell me rainbow!" applejack's voice picked up. "i...im sorry" rainbow dash spoke with tears running down her face. "did you! kill pinkie!" applejack was now yelling. "...yes! im sorry i didn't mean to i promise! please underst-" rainbow tried to say but applejack smacked rainbow across her face. "A-AJ...please" rainbow said holding her cheek but all applejack did was turn around and apple buck kick rainbow right in her muzzle knocking her back into the tree. Rainbow dash's muzzle was dripping blood but the others didn't care. Up next was rarity she stepped to rainbow her face pulsing with pain from AJ's kick. "any friend of mine who kills another is no longer a friend of mine" rarity said. Before she walked away she "back handed" rainbow across her face. then Fluttershy walked to rainbow Fluttershy has been crying her eyes red from the tears. Fluttershy gasped and went to hit rainbow. Rainbow dash flinched waiting for the strike but all she felt were small gentle hits. As rainbow looked back Fluttershy was trying to hurt her but it was hurting herself a lot more. Fluttershy ran off crying as rarity and applejack followed her but only twilight was still standing there watching rainbow."well twilight...it's your turn...go ahead and hit me!" rainbow yelled waiting for twilight to do something. "well rainbow...i'm not going to hit you...i unlike the others want to find out what caused you to do this...i know you didn't do this on purpose." twilight spoke stepping closer to rainbow " come on let's go back to my library and you can tell me everything there" twilight spoke helping rainbow up. rainbow dash was covered in blood, it was her blood and pinkies, as they walked rainbow dash was crying to herself. Twilight walked closer to her and hugged her tightly. "its ok dash we will straighten everything out with them you will have your friends back...i promise. Rainbow looked at twilight's face and saw her looking back. Rainbow dash smiled like she never did before as she heard those words from twilight. after a short walk they arrived at twilight's library. "lets get you cleaned up" twilight spoke helping her wash the blood off rainbow. rainbow's face was red and swollen from the beating applejack gave her. "now tell me what was going on when you attacked pinkie" twilight asked. "i didn't attack her...i thought she was going to attack me...so i reacked and...s-stabbed her" rainbow said looking at the floor. "why would you think she was attacking you rainbow?" twilight asked. "its the damned dreams i've been having" rainbow said " oh...can you tell me about the dreams...like what happens." twilight asked sitting next to rainbow. rainbow dash looked up and took a deep breath. She then told twilight all about the dreams and how it kept her from sleeping. "that will explain why you thought she was attacking you" twilight said walking into the kitchen. "it wasn't my fault twilight...i just wish i could say i was sorry to pinkie and my friends" rainbow said wiping tears away. " don't worry rainbow i'm going right now to tell them what you're going through and they will understand" twilight spoke walking back to rainbow with a cup of tea. rainbow took it and sipped from it. " this will make you sleepy and you need to get some sleep if you can i'll be back in a few minutes." twilight said walking to the door. rainbow only nodded and sipped from the glass cup as twilight left. rainbow dash just sat there sipping the tea getting more sleepy with every sip. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw herself killing pinkie, she jumped and opened her eyes again now wanting to sleep now. rainbow dash stood up and walked into the kitchen setting the glass cup poorly on the edge of the table. she then walked to the sink and splashed water in her face to keep her awake. The glass cup fell and shattered on the floor, rainbow jumped and hit her head on the cupboard. She stumbled around her vision was blurry and her ears were ringing. She blinked a few times then fell to the floor hitting her head on the floor which knocked her out. what felt like hours she woke up fluttering her eyes open. She stood up slowly and looked around looking for someone but she saw no one. She blinked slowly and when she opened up her eyes again she was her best friend standing in the doorway it was pinkie pie covered in scars and her eyes dull with barely any color" p-pinkie?" rainbow dash asked rubbing her eyes to see if she is real. "i can't believe you did this to me rainbow..." pinkie said stepping closer. "pinkie please i didn't mean to...i-im sorry it wasn't my fault." rainbow stuttered. Pinkie only kicked a knife to rainbow's hooves " this was the knife you killed me with...if you have any loyalty you know what you need to do" pinkie said with a growl. rainbow looked down at the knife and tears ran down her cheeks."pinkie please don't make me do that" rainbow pleaded " if you want my forgiveness then do it" pinkie snapped. rainbow slowly picked up the knife and held it in her hoof. she looked up at pinkie as her breathing picked up. rainbow then charged pinkie with the knife knowing it wasn't pinkie but as rainbow got close pinkie pie tripped her and she fell smashing her head into the door frame. Rainbow rolled onto her back her vision blurry again. as her vision started coming back she saw pinkie standing over her"i knew you would try something like this" pinkie said putting a hoof on rainbow's chest. pinkie slowly put pressure which made it harder for rainbow to breath. rainbow tried her hardest to get pinkie off but she was to weak. pinkie suddenly stomped down on her chest which made her gasp for air but before rainbow could get a full breath pinkie pressed her hoof on her throat cutting off her breathing. rainbow thrashed about, as her movement slowed down. with the last remaining bit of air she had she flapped her wings one last time as she fell limp. Pinkie looked down at her and smiled then she picked up the knife. with a small giggle she shoved the knife into rainbow's throat. she pulled it out and stabbed it into rainbow's chest then stood walking to the door. pinkie then started laughing as a green light filled the room and pinkie faded into queen chrysalis "hehehe...two down...four to go" chrysalis said walking out chuckling to herself.**

THE END


End file.
